


Nothing scares Bucky Barnes!

by Theghostinthemirror



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based off the comics!, Brainwashing, KGB, Sidekicks, not mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theghostinthemirror/pseuds/Theghostinthemirror
Summary: Nothing scares Bucky Barnes!Why, as long as he has his Ol’ Pal and mentor, Captain America, there’s nothing that can stand in his way!{REDACTED}
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nothing scares Bucky Barnes!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of doing a series on child sidekicks, as I find the subject fascinating. Anyway, consider this a precursor to that maybe? A warm up, if you will. Please, please leave feedback!

Nothing scares Bucky Barnes!

Not Hitler, not his Nazis, not that dastardly Red Skull! Why, as long as he’s got his Ol’ pal and mentor, Captain America, there’s hardly anything that can stand in his way!

He speaks four languages, English, German, French and Russian.  
Why, nothing scares Bucky Barnes. Only 16 years old and on the front! This boy-soldier has seen combat in the French countryside, the ruins of Warsaw, and the tundra in the east!

He’s always willing to fight for justice, whatever the cost may be!

Nothing scares Bucky Barnes! 

Not Hitler, not his Nazis, not that dastardly Red Skull! Why, as long as he’s got his Ol’ Pal REDACTED there’s hardly anything that can stand in his way!

He speaks four languages, English, REDACTED and Russian.  
Why, nothing scares Bucky Barnes. Only REDACTED years old and on the front! This boy-soldier has seen combat in the REDACTED ruins of Warsaw, and the tundra in the REDACTED!

He’s always willing to fight for justice, whatever the cost may be!

Nothing scares REDACTED!

REDACTED  
there’s hardly anything that can stand in his way!

He speaks REDACTED. English, REDACTED and Russian.  
Why, nothing scares REDACTED. REDACTED This REDACTED-Soldier has seen combat in the REDACTED ruins of Warsaw, and the tundra in the REDACTED!

He’s always willing to fight for justice, whatever the REDACTED!

Nothing scares Зимний солдат!

Not Hitler, not his Nazis, not that dastardly Red Skull! Why, as long as he’s got his товарищи, There’s hardly anything that can stand in his way!

He speaks English and Russian.  
Why, nothing scares Зимний солдат! This soldier has seen combat in the ruins of Warsaw, and the tundra in Россия!

He’s always готов соблюдать!


End file.
